


Palm Springs Awards

by StarrySummers04



Series: The Truth Will Out [25]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mpreg, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: The couple have a risky moment and Armie presents Timmy with his award.





	Palm Springs Awards

Armie and Timmy were so relieved once they’d finished with their interviews and could go inside the venue, no longer having to ignore each other. They found each other immediately and snuck away to the bathroom, Timmy was feeling horny and needed Armie to do something about it. Once inside the bathroom, Timmy pushed Armie inside the stall and began undoing his trousers. “Timmy! We’re going to get caught!” Armie hissed.

“We won’t if you keep quiet.” Timmy replied, mirroring what Armie had told him that night with his parents in the Cayman Islands. Timmy got to his knees and took Armie’s cock out of his trousers, stroking him before putting the tip in his mouth. Armie groaned and laced his fingers through Timmy’s hair, the brunette loved having his hair pulled and Armie loved pulling his hair, it was a win-win situation. Timmy was teasing his partner, getting him ready for later that night. Timmy slowly put more of Armie in his mouth every time he moved his head. Armie was getting impatient and began to thrust into Timmy’s mouth, not remembering that his partner had to give a speech later. Timmy pulled off Armie and sat back on his heels. “Armie…” Timmy gasped. “I’ve got to give a speech, let me set the pace.” Armie preferred to be in control but he needed to allow Timmy this, it was the least he could do. Armie could see that Timmy’s cock was straining against his trousers as he was palming himself. Armie couldn’t take seeing his partner like this, looking thoroughly ravished on the bathroom floor at an awards show, Timmy only had to deep throat his love another couple of times before Armie spilt down his throat. Timmy undid his trousers as he came, trying to avoid getting any cum on his clothes.

They had to hurry to clean up and get to their seats before the ceremony started. Liz gave them one look and knew exactly what they had been up to. She rolled her eyes, before looking to the stage where the presentation had begun.

* * *

 

“…And now that you’ve been reminded what both of our nipples look like, it’s truly my great honour and pleasure to call him by his name this time, my co-star and dear friend… Timothée Chalamet.” Armie introduced.

Timmy walked on stage and greeted Armie with a tight hug. Armie pressed a discreet kiss into his young lover’s hair before pulling away and handing Timmy his award. Timmy put it down on the table beside the podium and took his pre-written speech out of his pocket.

“All right, first, uh, okay, please don’t be awkward. Okay.” Timmy stuttered as he began his speech. “Thank you so much to the Palm Springs International Film Festival for this award, and to Michael Barker, Tom Bernard and Sony Picture Classics for believing in this film. It’s truly and awesome feeling to get to be in the Rising Stars category alongside Gal Gadot. Gal, your film has literally made 250 times more money than my movie has so, uh, I’m left feeling a little insecure and unqualified to be up here but that’s okay. Man, Armie, thank you for that speech, man. It’s a lot easier having to do this up here with you cause you’re one of my best buddies. Although, I will say I was genuinely terrified backstage, I didn’t know which way you were going to go with that, so thank you, thank you for keeping it PG. Um, seriously, I’m really grateful for your mentoring and guidance and your friendship, to have someone in your position and as talented as you are to be a mentor to me for the last 2 years, it’s been valuable to me, man. And I really app- I really mean it, man. And a special thank you to Armie’s wife, Elizabeth Chambers who’s here tonight as well, who was as crucial to this process as anyone and who let me crawl all over her husband for 2 months, so thank you for that. Thank you, Elizabeth. I wanna give a huge thank you to my director Luca Guadagnino. Luca, thank you, for taking a chance on an absolute nobody and I have often tried to communicate to you how grateful I am for this film and it’s difficult for me to put into words, but I mean it, thank you. Thank you with all my heart because you are literally making my life right now. You know, thanks to this film, I could be an old washed-up guy in the future now. There is something to be washed-up from. That’s this movie. So, thank you for that, Luca. And I wanna thank my agent Brian Swardstrom who’s here in attendance tonight as well and I hope people don’t cringe when they see a young actor on stage and hear the words ‘agent’ and ‘thanks’ in the same sentence. But, truly, thank you Brian for your incredible guidance these last 5 years because of your work with Tilda Swinton and Luca Guadagnino, I simply wouldn’t be standing up here without you. And without your husband and producer, Peter Spears as well. I met Brian for the first time when I was finishing up my senior year at LaGuardia High School in New York, and he said to me ‘Go to college, finish school, don’t worry about acting. There’s no rush, you’re only young once.’ So, I went to college for a year and I thought to myself, man, this is terrible. I gotta get the hell out of here. I wanna be acting. And it’s been an incredible ride since. I know you’ve got my back, Brian as you once said to me; ‘Your agents represent you and you represent your agents.’ So, I got your back as well. And lastly, a big thanks to my mom who’s watching at home. Mom, I love you. Thank you for everything. Peace and love. Thank you.”

Timmy then put his papers back in his pocket and began to walk off stage. Armie smiled brightly and pointed to the award that Timmy was forgetting. Timmy dashed back to get it and returned to Armie’s side, the older man put an arm around Timmy’s waist and guided him off stage. The couple were beaming the whole time.


End file.
